


Reunion Kisses

by shirewalker



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Reunions, but not as futuristic as in the books, tho it's a bit more futuristic than our current days lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: For TLC 2018 Ship weeks!! This is Cinder and Kai's week and today the theme is "reunion".In which a heavy storm hits the city and Kai is a worried husband waiting for Cinder to get home safe and sound.





	Reunion Kisses

 

It was a cold night. The wind blew in rage outside, trees hitting the windows like frantic old friends trying to outrun a storm that was already drenching them. A chilling whistle rushed around the house when the wind picked up and lighting illuminated the night in a flash.

Kai poked the fireplace and threw another log into it before standing up and blowing warm air into his cupped hands. His eyes drifted yet again to the clock on the mantle. Half past midnight. And Cinder wasn’t home yet.

No message on his phone either.

He tried to sit down and drink some soothing tea, but to no avail. His leg couldn’t stop moving and his teeth couldn’t stop gnawing on his lip.

Cinder had gone to a science fair, five hours away from home, just two days ago. She and her colleague, Doctor Darnel – who incidentally was Cress’ father, a good friend of Cinder and Kai – had succeeded in yet another breakthrough on cyborg technology. Fake skin that looked and felt just like the real thing. What a wonder. How many people with prosthetics would feel so much better with themselves with such a simple aesthetic detail? Kai couldn’t be prouder of his wife, out there, doing what she did best. Which definitely wasn’t attending boring, political parties with him of course. Not that he minded that one bit. He hated playing pretend with fake people and Cinder did too. So, when he could, he would ‘forget’ to pick her up. Cinder would never mention the party she accidentally would have missed either.

He grabbed his phone again. No messages.

“Stars… Cinder, please. Answer me, dammit!” He cursed under his breath and took a long sip of his tea. Five minutes into the storm, he’d texted Cinder. Asking her to be careful. Then he sent another, asking if she needed him to pick her up. And then another, asking her to find a place to stay and wait out the storm in safety. She hadn’t answered any. And when he’d tried to call, her phone had been off.

It was obvious, clear as day, that senator Kai was not built to stay at home worrying over his beloved wife. He could feel his hair greying by the second. By the time Cinder made it home, Kai would be unrecognizable.

Look, he was even going mad. Starting to hear things! Like a car, driving into the driveway. And a honk. Two honks. One extra loud honk.

“Cinder!” He screamed, startled from his midnight delusions. Cinder! It had to be her!

Rushing through the house, his tea long forgotten on the tea table, Kai made it to the front door in less than a second. Door wide open, shoes forgotten somewhere else, raincoat in hand, the young senator rushed into the dreadful storm to meet his wife.

It _was_ Cinder!

There she was, beautiful as always, glaring at him from her driver’s seat. Glaring! Oh, how kind the stars were being in that moment. Glaring meant she was all right. At least, all right enough to be mad over him taking his time.

“Took you long enough! I don’t have anything to protect my stuff from the rain!” She screamed over the storm as soon as he opened the door. But before Cinder could utter any other word, Kai had pulled her in for a hug. Bone-crushing hug. He could feel all of her. So good. He sighed and Cinder huffed, “Kai, I’ve only been away for two days and the storm wasn’t that bad until fifteen minutes ago. Kai… Kai?” She insisted, noticing how her husband would refuse to let her go. “Kai!”

He startled and pulled away a little bit, “What?”

“I’m in the rain, getting soaked and so is the car, seeing as the door is still open.” She deadpanned, one eyebrow up in mock anger.

Kai winced and pulled her into the embrace of his raincoat. Then he locked the car and herded Cinder into the warmth of their home, ignoring all her complaints on her bags being left behind. “We’ll get them tomorrow, Cin. Tomorrow!”

 

* * *

 

Curled up in her favourite fluffy blanket, Cinder tried to get Kai to tone down a notch on his worrying. “You’re fussing so much, Kai. I’m home and I’m fine. See?” She opened the blanket to show an old t-shirt cut short around the midriff. Her skin glowed with health and from the recent shower Kai had practically forced her into.

In turn, Kai’s cheeks glowed with an adorable blush.

She shook her head and closed her cocoon once more, “Oh, Kai.” When his eyes glazed with distress over the closed blanket she sighed, “Come here and give me a proper reunion kiss. I missed you.”

He did.

First it was rather tender. Then, Cinder felt all of his worries mist away as the press of his lips grew more confident, hungrier, more seductive. With a hand on the small of her back, Kai leaned her back on the sofa, his lips never leaving hers. As a sigh escaped her lips when he deepened the kiss, Cinder was thrown back in time to their very first kiss.

How surprising it had been. How Cinder had never before felt like her body would shut down with sheer, perfect pleasure until that moment. And how she had tried to ignore those feelings, when the person kissing her had been the youngest senator in years. And the most handsome, the whole country practically sighing in sync as they all yearned to catch his eye, and heart.

 

* * *

 

Cinder had just started working with Doctor Darnell. She’d met him when her prosthetic hand had malfunctioned and she hadn’t been able to fix it. More specialised help had been needed and there was no one else as good as Darnell. He’d seen her work, he’d been fascinated with her talents – and her sarcasm – and offered a job. Needing to leave the Linh household, she’d accepted the job and gotten a place to stay as soon as she’d received her first pay check.

And not a week after that, she had bumped into Kai. At first, his casual clothes had thrown her off for a mere second, but she’d quickly realised who he was. Realising he was flashing his best smile at her in hopes to win her attention, however, took a little longer. Long enough for Darnell to show up at the door, complaining about the young senator keeping his colleague away from work. “No offense, senator, but flirting hours are _after_ working hours.”

Cinder had blushed so bright in that moment. As had Kai.

For all his smooth talk and easy smiles, the senator seemed to be as shy about her as she had been about him. Not that it had been a deterrent of course.

Little over a month of accidental bumps and flirtations being thrown here and there, Kai and Cinder had gotten stuck in an elevator. How cliché, she’d thought. That is, until Kai had decided to take the plunge and pressed a soft, tempting kiss on her lips. Both gasped in surprise for a moment only, before the kiss grew more daring, the two unable to resist each other’s touch.

It didn’t take long before they were officially dating. Perhaps a few nudges from the senator here and there, as Cinder tried to deny her growing feelings for the most famous young man in New Beijing. And from dating to marrying? A year had to go by before Kai could get down on one knee and propose properly. After five failed attempts.

 

* * *

 

Just like after their first kiss, Cinder found herself once more completely dishevelled and breathless in her husband’s arms as this kiss was forced to an end. Breathing was so overrated, why did they have to do it?

Kai flashed his best smug smile, “Hey, breathe.”

She chuckled and pushed his shoulder, “Same to you.” A pause, neither able to stop staring into each other’s eyes, “That was one heck of a reunion kiss.” She commented.

“I missed you so much I was beginning to go grey.” He poked her side and Cinder yelped a little, “Please don’t go away without me for so long.”

She cocked her head, “Why? You’ll give me these incredible kisses when I come back.”

“True, the absence makes the reunion more the sweeter. But I swear I was near mad without you around. And this storm!” Kai shook his head and leaned in, temple to temple.

“Quite the storm, yeah.” She passed her fingers through his hair, the black as dark as the deepest, starless night. “I’d like another… reunion-kiss, please.”

An eyebrow cocked up and his eyes sparkled, “Truly?”

“Mhmm. And make it extra-special.”

“Of course, my love.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing these nerds!! hopefully it wasn't too bad xD I decided to write an already established relationship, where their dynamics would be a tad different than in the books <3
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is a nice thing to wake up to, did you know?


End file.
